


Unexpected Discovery

by Killing_u_with_umbrellas



Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: Cecil Palmer is Mentioned, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-13
Updated: 2018-07-13
Packaged: 2019-06-09 15:01:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15270027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Killing_u_with_umbrellas/pseuds/Killing_u_with_umbrellas
Summary: A short drabble based on the prompt: A scientist makes an unexpected discovery.





	Unexpected Discovery

**Author's Note:**

> The Prompt is, a scientist makes an unexpected discovery; the words that had to be used in the prompt are parallel, informal, crude, expand, popular, unlikely, analyst, replacement, cell, and chest. 
> 
> It is very short, and does not have much plot. It takes place sometime vaguely after the wedding and the other universes, I am very behind on episodes, so sorry if something doesn't make sense.

Carlos the Scientist-Palmer, with his perfect hair and teeth like a military cemetery, frowned at the unlikely data before him. While he was no analyst, one barely needed a crude understanding of statistics to see that the results of the cells that had been taken from his counterpart in one of the parallel universes, before they had closed of course, were unusual in the extreme. 

Cecil had been on the radio earlier, giving the Town Council's formal opinion on recent events, and then he had given a more informal, rambling and honest report immediately afterward. As popular as Cecil was with the people of Night Vale, he was less so with the Town Council, minus young miss Tamika Flynn, and Station Management kept muttering about Replacements whenever Carlos walked past their door on his way to visit his husband. Cecil was full of journalistic integrity, and always felt better after he had gotten his thoughts off his chest, and paid little heed to warnings.

In this case, though, there was little censure from either entities. The fact that the cells were expanding instead of growing was unusual in the extreme, but had not been deemed Unknowable. 'I might even be able to publish these findings outside of Night Vale!' he thought as he packed his things up for the evening, and made a mental note to email the University of What It Is later. He was looking forward to a eating dinner with his husband at home.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think?


End file.
